Sex means nothing
by colored.smile
Summary: La petite écrivaine de romans fleurs bleues, le danseur érotique se prostituant pour enfin sortir d'une misère dans laquelle il s'ancrait. Deux univers opposés qui, d'une certaine manière, viendront à se joindre. Emmett/Bella. Tous humains.
1. Prologue

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. **

Je sais que j'écris déjà une histoire, un Bella/Carlisle pour être plus précise, mais à force de lire des histoires où notre belle brune tombait sous les charmes d'Emmett, j'ai été séduise. Alors je me lance dans l'écriture de cette fiction où ils sont tous humains et où la luxure grugera leurs os. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Et je n'abandonne pas _Love is our resistance, _pas d'inquiétudes. :)

**POV Bella**

L'entrée à l'Université de Phœnix m'empêchait de dormir depuis des jours, des nuits. Je ne saurais dire si c'était le stress d'enfin baigner dans le vrai univers des adultes, où la perspective de me fondre dans une masse de dizaine de milliers d'élèves, mais il y avait un aspect dans ce nouveau départ qui me tétanisait. Depuis longtemps, Renée me racontait comment elle avait rencontré des hommes charmants, des professeurs charismatiques et tous ces amants qui s'étaient succédés dans cette courte période de sa vie. L'école était le meilleur terrain de chasse qui soit pour les jeux de séduction, pour les parties de jambe à l'air dans un anonymat presque complet. Mais je n'étais pas comme ça.

En me regardant dans le miroir, qu'est-ce que je vois? De longues boucles brunes, presque toujours relevées en un gros chignon. Un visage normal, qui ne sort pas du lot. Une bouche aux proportions ordinaires et dont la couleur n'a rien du pêche crémeux des publicités de Revlon. Je suis une jeune femme, rien de plus. Si j'avais attiré les hommes, c'était parce que je représentais parfaitement l'archétype de la bouquineuse timide. Certains trouvaient cela coquin, d'autres se réjouissaient à l'idée de parvenir à faire sauter les boutons de mes trop nombreuses chemises rose pâle. Mais je ne m'étais jamais laissée faire. En fait, j'idéalise l'amour.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étudie en littérature française. Il y a un aspect tellement sensuel aux écrits de notre époque, à la façon qu'ils ont de dépeindre la relation entre deux humains. J'aime l'érotisme, mais littéraire. C'est pour ça que je me suis mise à l'écriture dans ma jeunesse, pour idéaliser ce monde que je ne sais pas bien comprendre. Parce que tout est plus beau sous ma plume, tout se peut. Les hommes m'aiment pour mon âme et non mon corps. Leurs se yeux se posent face aux miens et non sur mes seins. J'idéalise un univers où tous les rêves se réaliseraient sans déchirement. Où je saurais enfin me lever pour affirmer mes convictions. À la place, je m'efface derrière mes amis bruyants, qui se font voir, qui animent les bars, qui ferment les clubs. Ils m'acceptent car depuis le berceau nous nous sommes soutenus. Ils me connaissaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être, ne m'abandonneraient jamais pour rien au monde mais...

Ils ne savent pas comment je peux me sentir isolée, comment je peux avoir envie d'être comme eux. De seulement lever un pichet de bière que j'avalerais en trois gorgées. Jacob, Alice et Jasper n'accepteraient jamais ça. Ils me verraient me déhancher, je crois qu'à trois, ils me soulèveraient pour que je retourne m'asseoir au-dessus d'une eau minérale que je siroterais toute la soirée en discutant ou en lisant. Parfois, je me demande ce que serait ma vie si j'avais fait comme Renée... Si j'avais décidé de me laisser aller, de m'offrir sans penser aux conséquences. Cette vision est contraire à tout ce que j'ai toujours cru. Alors l'idée d'être entourée d'hommes qui voudront seulement dépuceler la vierge à cause de défis de saoulons... Ma peau se couvre à nouveau de frissons. J'ai peur. Pas d'eux mais de moi. Je pourrais craquer au moindre geste, à la moindre parole.

Je replaçais une mèche de ma tignasse, défaite car je sortais de la douche, et m'observai en silence. Je n'étais pas si mal foutue. C'est Jacob qui m'avait annoncé que j'avais une méchante belle poitrine, lors d'une brosse de gin qui l'avait terrassé durant deux jours. Presque terrifiée, j'avançai mes doigts et touchai la rondeur de mon sein. Au même instant, on cogna à la porte, pour l'ouvrir dans la seconde qui suivit. Jacob. Mon ami pénétra dans les lieux sans se poser de question, se jeta sur mon lit en ronchonnant déjà. Je l'observai, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant la signification de cette interruption soudaine. Il leva la tête, prêt à raconter l'une de ses histoire de femme trop compliquée et abusivement jalouse – avec raison, si vous voulez mon avis – qu'il adorait aimer malgré tout.

« Ton père m'a laissé entrer, fit-il lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un certain malaise s'installait entre nous deux.

-Tu aurais pu cogner.

-Je pensais pas que je te dérangerais, répliqua mon ami en éclatant d'un rire franc. C'est pas comme si t'avais un homme sous tes draps ou que tu utilisais un dildo.

-Un dildo? C'est quoi cet espèce de machin?

-Oh noooon. Oh nooooon. »

Je dus prendre un air renfrogné car il se leva, venant me rejoindre pour me caresser le dessus de la tête avec sympathie.

« Tu sais... Quand les femmes se sentent seules, leur meilleur ami devient un faux pénis qui...

-Assez! J'en ai assez entendu. Je veux pas que tu me racontes des cochonneries du genre dans ma chambre espèce de dégoûtant! fis-je en le poussant d'une main.

-Tu es pas mieux, Madame J'écris-des-Harlequin-qui-sont-des-romans-érotiques.

-C'est du romantisme, il y a rien de cru ou d'osé!

-Ah, on va pas se battre pour ça. »

Il reprit sa place d'honneur, donc dans plus de la moitié de mon lit où sa large carrure devenait visiblement imposante, puis soupira en regardant le tableau qu'Alice m'avait offert à mon anniversaire. Le jeux de couleur s'entremêlait, le bleu, le rouge et le gris se battaient au sang, pour finir en un jet de teintes. J'avais toujours trouvé son travail magnifique. Je me mis à contempler la toile aux côtés de Jacob, m'étant appuyée sur son énorme épaule. Il tourna un peu la tête pour me sourire.

Lui n'avait pas le stress d'entrer à l'université, comme il était de un an notre benjamin. Même que sa vie prenait toujours des allures de conte de fée tant il ressentait peu d'angoisse, sauf en amour. Avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot, je sus qu'il me parlerait d'une fille, d'une baise ou de quoi que ce soit qui se rapprochait du sexe féminin. J'attendis un bon trois secondes. Mon ami entama la discussion de ce même ton qu'il employait pour gagner la compassion.

« Marjolaine m'a pas encore rappelé. »

Devais-je m'en étonner?

« À notre dernière sortie, je l'ai traité comme une princesse... Même que j'avais des condoms cette fois.

-Ah bravo, belle amélioration mon Jaja.

-Tu peux ben rire, toi! »

J'esquissai une mimique faussement offusquée et nous éclatâmes de rire. Jacob me prit dans ses bras, serrant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, coupant ma respiration, coupant mes idées. Ces étreintes brutales me refroidissaient toujours dans les ardeurs que je m'imaginais. Je n'écrivais pas de la romance pour rien, j'avais le don de laisser mon cœur s'emballer vite, pour rien. Je mêlais désir, amour et curiosité, ce qui avait toujours fait rire mon ami. Mais ce soir, notre câlin avait une empreinte solennelle, comme si je dus ne jamais revenir. Comme si la guerre élut domicile entre nos deux corps de jeunes adultes. Le Quileute se pencha vers mon cou, murmurant au creux de mon oreille des mots qui m'empoignèrent violemment.

« Bella. J'ai peur pour toi là-bas. Je pourrai plus te protéger, tu seras loin.

-Tu m'as dit que tu habiterais avec moi, en appartement, pour ne pas être trop éloigné... m'écriai-je, soudainement prise de nausée.

-Je sais mais j'ai eu un contrat à Forks. Ils veulent que je restaure tout un tas de motos... répliqua Jacob, de cette même voix éteinte qui me rappela sa dépression d'adolescent.

-Je pourrai jamais vivre sans toi, sans ton sourire. Jaja...

-Tu auras Alice et Jasper... »

Je hochai la tête, sans conviction, préférant me taire plutôt que d'alourdir la situation déjà invivable. Il nous faudrait trouver un ou une colocataire, sans quoi nous ne pourrions jamais payer notre loyer... Soudainement, l'entrée à l'Université parut devenir le moindre de mes soucis. La main de Jacob prit possession de la mienne, cherchant à réconforter ce trou béant d'incertitude qui venait de me gagner.


	2. There's always a better day

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. **

Wow, je suis comblée! Beaucoup d'entre vous ont mis mon histoire en alerte après un prologue, que je trouvais peu satisfaisant à mon goût de perfectionniste littéraire (je suis rarement fière de ce que j'écris, avez-vous le même problème? haha) Bref. Je me suis donnée un coup dans le derrière pour vous écrire la suite et la voilà! Régalez-vous. ;)

* * *

**POV Emmett **

_La foule est compacte, étouffante. Les relents de sueurs des vieilles dames parviennent à mes narines. Je sais que j'ai dit à tout le monde que j'arrêterais, que je ne resterais plus debout durant des heures, à envoyer des clin d'œil sensuels à ces inconnues et inconnus qui cherchent seulement le plaisir de la chair. Mais j'en suis incapable. _

C'était hier soir. Hier soir encore, j'avais festoyé jusqu'à en perdre l'usage de la voix. On me désirait. Ils le laissaient tous savoir sans équivoque. À chaque fois, ça se terminait dans leur voiture, dans une ruelle ou, s'ils avaient un peu d'orgueil, dans un motel payé à l'heure. J'inspirai bruyamment, observant de la cuisine celle qui avait été ma compagne durant des années. Rosalie dormait à poings fermés, ses cils battant une cadence mignonne que j'avais mainte fois décortiquée. Le sommeil et moi faisions deux. Dormir... Pour quoi faire? Perdre du temps?

Le silence étouffant de la nuit m'engourdissait, me faisant oublier que je n'étais qu'un homme qui vendait son corps. Femmes, homosexuels ou chiens. Allez savoir. Tant que ça payait, je le faisais. Et c'est ce qui avait détruit la femme que j'aimais. Me voir anéantir mon corps. Revenir couvert d'hématomes, la bouche parfois ensanglantée et souvent, me retrouvant plus faible que la veille. Mais elle connaissait mes raisons, m'acceptait ainsi sans jamais me reprocher ce travail. Rosalie m'aimait, je l'aimais. C'est pour ça qu'il me fallait la quitter.

Je ne pouvais endurer de lui faire du mal. Puis... j'étais déjà déchiré. Alors, avant d'en venir au plus fort du mal, avant de l'anéantir complètement par la peur, par le doute, je la laissais. Je souffrirais, je devrais refaire ma vie. Mais moi. Moi j'avais déjà tout perdu. Aussi bien poursuivre dans cette voie, dans cet Enfer. J'étais assez fort pour ne pas mourir d'amour. Rosalie, elle, n'avait jamais eu cette endurance. Je marchai vers elle, dans sa direction, embrassant le front doux de cette femme qui avait tout pour faire chavirer quiconque. Elle faillit ouvrir les yeux. Mon souffle se coupa.

« Mon amour... »

Je me figeai, maudissant ce visage parfait qui m'avait mené dans une situation envenimée. Je ne pourrais lui dire de pleine voix que je la quittais. Alors, avec tendresse, je caressai sa tête longuement, attendant que le sommeil vienne la chercher pour mieux pouvoir m'en aller. L'université commençait demain. Le rêve de ma vie allait enfin débuter. Je serais un être normal. Un homme comme les autres, dans son orgueil et sa fierté de mâle. J'aurais enfin de quoi me vanter, enfin quelque chose à prouver.

* * *

**POV Bella**

La nausée devait être le pire état de santé. Clouée contre mon mur, cherchant à respirer malgré toute cette acide qui engluait les parois de ma gorge. J'avais envie de hurler que la Terre était une chienne, mais ça aurait réveillé mes deux ignobles colocataires et meilleurs amis qui avaient peu dormi. Jasper et Alice... aussi bien leur demander de se rouler à terre, ils préféreraient cela au sommeil. Quoique... Tous deux avaient de bonnes raisons de ne pas dormir. Des raisons bruyantes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'entamai un exercice de relaxation lorsque, dans un assaut violent, on m'envoya un sac brun destiné à vomir. Le rictus machiavélique d'Alice me toisait, m'inspirant une certaine colère enfantine.

« À respirer comme ça, tu réveillerais un mort Bella, fit-elle en arquant le sourcil.

-En baisant comme ça, tu ferais retourner le grand-père de Jasper dans sa tombe. »

Il faut dire que Auguste Bernard Withlock était curé, prêtre du village, et absolument contre le sexe avant le mariage, règle que mon ami avait mainte, mainte, mainte fois dérogé. Je répliquai à Alice d'un même rictus, moins réussi car je n'avais aucunement son talent de ricaneuse, puis recommençai mes respirations avec un peu plus de vigueur, histoire de les faire chier en toute politesse. Elle soupira brusquement, referma la porte d'un claquement et reprit sa place à l'endroit même où Jasper la serrait il y a quelques minutes. J'esquissai un sourire. Nous nous détestions autant que nous nous adorions tous les trois. C'était ainsi. Depuis le début nous avions cette capacité phénoménale de nous irriter royalement.

Physiquement calmée, mais assez peu mentalement, je me rendis vers notre minuscule cuisine où la bouilloire n'attendait que moi. Machinalement, comme si j'avais habité ici depuis toujours, je fis du thé au jasmin, sachant que les effluves douces d'un liquide chaud sauraient au moins amollir quelque peu mes craintes. Lorsque la bouilloire se mit à siffler, c'est d'un concert de protestations que mes deux amis me firent savoir leur mécontentement. Jasper ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, un bras posé contre les yeux pour, inutilement, se protéger de la lumière. Il me pointa de son autre main en grognant.

« C'est de ta faute si je manque de sommeil, Bella Swan.

-Tu sauras que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, Jasper Withlock.

-Non mais... Ceux qui se lèvent tôt ont juste pas de vie.

-Pas de vie sexuelle, tu veux dire, répliquai-je en éclatant de rire.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Tu sauras que le sexe c'est très sain. »

Je ne répondis même pas, lui tirant la langue avec entrain en versant l'eau bouillante dans les tasses. Dès que je déposai le sachet de thé au jasmin, mon ami sembla se ressusciter de son corps de zombie en transe et vint vers moi d'un pas enjoué. Jasper avait toujours aimé la saveur du thé, surtout un matin ensoleillé comme celui-là où nous pourrions profiter du balcon, minuscule mais tout de même présent. Je soufflai sur son thé en lui tendant, mécanisme que j'avais développé en partageant trop longtemps des chambres d'amis chez lui. Il me fit un clin d'œil taquin en refaisant le même geste, exagérément. Toujours la même chose entre nous, toujours ces blagues ridicules qui nous feraient encore rire, même dans 50 ans.

« Prête? »

Une phrase courte mais qui signifiait tout. Non. Non je n'étais jamais prête à faire face à l'inconnu. Encore moins quand mon futur se jouait entre mes mains. Mais avait-il besoin de le demander? Non plus, il le savait déjà. Je gardai le silence, maintenu ce calme entre nous. Avec Alice, le bruit était devenu trop commun, nous serrant la gorge. Mais Jasper et moi aimions le calme, il était l'air ambiant entre nous. Un cri aigu nous parvint, rompant le charme de l'instant. Notre déjantée d'amie se mit à courir jusqu'à nous, blasphémant mille fois de trop l'église, pointant en même temps son doigt devenu violacé.

« Maudit fer à friser à marde!

-Depuis quand tu te frises les cheveux, chérie? s'enquit Jasper en retenant son rire.

-C'était pour Bella!

-Ah mais c'est une blague! Comme si j'avais besoin de traitements aux cheveux, vociférai-je en la regardant, incrédule. Et puis... on va à l'école, pas dans un bal.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir bien paraître! répliqua Alice en me dardant un regard faussement mauvais.

-Oui mais moi je suis bien en jeans.

-Rah!Un jour tu te tourneras vers moi en pleurant parce que tu auras besoin d'être élégante. »

Nos fausses disputes se terminaient toujours ainsi, par un éclat de rire et une accolade. Je la serrai fort contre moi, inspirant son parfum qu'elle payait outrageusement cher. Nous nous séparâmes pour prendre place sur la terrasse, la tasse de thé fumante nous inspirant une longue discussion. Il nous fallait être à l'université dans... 2 heures. Le nœud se forma d'avantage contre mon cœur, contre ma gorge. Je regardai par la baie vitrée et soupirai, ne reconnaissant ni ce nouveau lieu ni ces gens qui déambulaient au rythme de leur vie.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi on est toujours en retard avec toi? hurlai-je en direction d'Alice qui conduisait, en trombe, vers l'école. Si je suis refusée à cause de toi, je te jure que...

-Du calme, du calme, tenta Jasper d'une voix mal assurée.

-Je voulais le plus bel ensemble de l'université, tu me connais.

-La mode te tuera, répliquai-je en me massant les tempes. Avec tout ça, tu m'as flanqué une migraine.

-Tu te mets trop de pression. »

Trop de pression... Un moine bouddhiste serait stressé aux côtés d'Alice. J'essayai d'oublier leur présence, en vain. Nous frôlions les 140 kilomètres dans les alentours d'une école primaire, aussi bien dire que les chances de se faire arrêter grimpaient en flèche. Je soupirai, ne voulant regarder ni le paysage ni l'heure qui avançait. Trop de causes au problème, pas assez de solutions. En me perdant dans mes pensées, je dus m'endormir, ou taire ma conscience, car j'entendis presque aussitôt les pneus crisser sur le stationnement de l'école.

Jasper et moi sautâmes en bas du véhicule, sacs en main, nous émerveillant devant la grandeur du bâtiment et ses briques à l'allure vieillotte. Alice eut droit à un beau doigt d'honneur lorsqu'elle piqua la place d'un étudiant qui se stationnait, trop lentement à son goût. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, elle descendit de la voiture avec cette prestance de reine qu'elle utilisait savamment. Lunettes de soleil, sac chic et odeur capiteuse à l'appui, elle avait tout pour régner sur les étudiants de l'université. Jasper attrapa fièrement sa main et nous avançâmes en mode accéléré vers l'entrée. Un majordome, chose étonnante dans une école qui ne se veut pas très luxueuse, nous annonça que nous avions manqué le début des présentations et qu'il serait disgracieux d'entrer pour interrompre le discours. La mâchoire décrochée, je contemplai cet homme qui venait de me déclarer la guerre.

« Nous avons seulement 15 minutes de retard! criai-je en bougeant les mains en tout sens. Il manque sûrement un grand nombre d'élèves avec le bouchon qu'il y avait sur...

-Il était marqué sur le papier d'arriver une demi-heure à l'avance. Le bouchon a fait qu'ils sont arrivés pile à l'heure. C'est une règle de base à savoir, ici, à Phœnix.

-Oui mais...

-Vous m'importunez. Revenez simplement demain pour votre prochain cours. »

J'étais piquée. Cet espèce d'obèse à la coupe au carrée ne méritait aucunement mon respect, en plus du fait, qu'il ne m'offrait pas le sien. J'attrapai le bras de chacun de mes amis et pris la direction inverse, vers notre voiture lorsque je croisai le plus beau spécimen mâle de toute la ville, à ne pas en douter. Carrure d'athlète, yeux perçants et illuminés, mâchoire juste assez carrée pour être parfaite et cette bouche... Juste à y songer, des frissons me parcoururent le dos. Je le dévorais des yeux, le regardant marcher de cette démarche confiante, comme si tous les soucis du monde avaient cessé d'exister dans son univers. Un millième de seconde plus tard, il remarqua que je le fixais indécemment et il me jeta un regard glacial, dénué d'enthousiasme. Douche froide. Terrible douche froide.

* * *

**POV Emmett**

J'étais en retard, comme toujours. Mais rien pour me stresser, de toute manière, les premières journées ne rimaient jamais à rien. J'enfilai la rue annexe à l'entrée de l'école, me faisant déshabiller du regard à maintes reprises. Étais-je à ce point délicieux? J'en doutais. J'avais une aura de sexe, Rosalie me l'avait toujours dit. Son visage apparut violemment dans mon crâne et le désir puissant de me fracasser la tête devint plus vif, plus incisif. Je remettais en question ma décision depuis mon départ. Ses boucles blondes auréolées de lumière me revinrent en tête. Quelle beauté. Je ne trouverais jamais femme plus parfaite ici, de toute façon, les autres femmes étaient toutes laides.

Je continuai d'avancer avec cette impression sournoise que je me trompais. J'avais enfin pu me payer mes cours de science politique, dont j'avais toujours rêvé, mais une petite voix en moi me soufflait que c'était une erreur. Pourquoi? Je ressassais encore cette question lorsque je sentis une paire d'yeux me dévisager. Sortant de ma rêverie, je remarquai un trio qui marchait en ma direction. La fille du milieu avait planté son regard sur moi, les lèvres entrouvertes, la prunelle souillée de désir. J'eus envie de lui hurler des noms mais j'étais trop poli. Un regard noir suffit pour la décourager. Je vis sa tête se baisser, sa bouche trembler. Elle n'était pas laide. Jolie, sans plus. Mais je ne pouvais plus endurer ces affamées de corps qui m'auraient toutes baisé derrière le premier buisson avoisinant. Je voulais Rosalie, rien d'autre.

J'entendis un: « Quel connard! » suivi de questionnements des deux autres acolytes. Connard? Ah, sans doute. Je n'étais pas reconnu pour ma gentillesse et mon honnêteté. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai devant la porte. Un homme gras, peu attrayant, me darda de tout son mépris. J'esquissai un sourire arrogant et m'approchai de lui en silence. De ma poche de jeans, je sortis deux billets de 20$ que je lui tendis. D'un hochement de tête, il les déplia, m'ouvrant la porte de l'autre bras et me souhaitant une bonne journée dans cette nouvelle école.

* * *

**Bon, c'est plutôt court et je ne peux pas dire que j'en sois bien fière. Vous êtes infiniment gentils si vous m'écrivez des reviews parce que sincèrement, je pense que je le ré-écrirais complètement ce mini-chapitre. Mais bon! L'heure n'est pas au chialage. :) Merci de me lire et de me suivre! Je vous aimes tous et toutes. :)**


	3. Blame it on the alcohol

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. **

Bon bon bon, vos Favoris et Alertes ont dépassé mon autre fic alors qu'il y avait seulement deux chapitres, c'est impressionnant, haha. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. :) Sur ce, trêve de blabla et voici la suite!

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver dans une telle situation. Coincée entre deux joueurs de football complètement ivres, proche de la crise de nerfs parce que Jasper et Alice étaient retournés au bar, encore, me laissant seule aux prises avec ces idiots de première. L'école n'était pas aussi amusante que je l'aurais cru. Des centaines de cliques s'étaient formées, me reléguant aux oubliettes comme toujours. La majorité des étudiants en littérature dormaient durant les cours ou n'avaient absolument aucun intérêt digne de ce nom. Je dois dire que de vivre dans ce nouvel appartement, cette nouvelle ville, où les vices avaient transformé mes deux meilleurs amis en joueurs et buveurs compulsifs...

Cela ne me faisait plus rire. Ils rentraient tous les soirs à 3h, se couchaient en hurlant aux chats de gouttière de se la fermer et c'est moi, de ma -très- puissante voix, qui devait les réveiller à l'usure. J'étais à un doigt d'utiliser le seau d'eau, au péril de ma vie, c'est vrai. Alice me tuerait si je défaisais sa coiffure mais c'est moi qui mourrait si je devais encore me bouger le cul pour eux. Alors ils m'avaient forcé à les suivre. Ils m'avaient traîné de force jusqu'au bar du coin de l'Université, où les étudiants avaient droit à des pichets de bière pour 3$ s'ils montraient leur carte étudiante. Connerie! J'étais entourée de gens saouls, qui me tombaient dessus ou qui couraient vers les toilettes pour...

J'étais prête à mourir asphyxiée lorsque je vis le connard s'approcher. Il était entouré de joueurs de football américain,énormes, musclés, gonflés à bloc et prêts à fêter avec n'importe qui. Ce fut ma délivrance. Les deux statues de glace se levèrent en baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles, qu'ils rirent tous en chœur. Je crus m'évanouir lorsque le bellâtre -idiot- posa son regard sur moi. La commissure de ses lèvres s'étira légèrement: rictus méprisant ou sourire? Je ne saurais le dire, j'étais trop absorbée par la prestance de son t-shirt légèrement serré, de ses cheveux ébouriffés et de son teint basané à souhait. Il semblait sortir d'une publicité pour les plages de Malibu. L'envie de le défigurer se fit d'autant plus grande. Il me narguait, j'en étais certaine.

Pour garder une certaine contenance, je levai le pichet et me mis à boire dedans à grande gorgées, tout cela sans le quitter des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris mais sembla s'amuser de la situation. Les deux monstres en uniforme jaune décidèrent de me laisser respirer et partirent, eux aussi, à la conquête des serveuses du bar. Toutes belles, toutes serrées dans une camisole à large décolleté, toutes haïssables, en perspective. Je restai encrassée dans mon banc, continuant de fixer le liquide ambré que je venais d'absorber. La bière avait vraiment un goût horrible... Et ma tête tournait. Jacob rirait de me voir aussi atteinte alors que j'avais à peine bu mais... Les premières brosses se font avec peu, n'est-ce pas?

Mes deux ignobles colocataires décidèrent de revenir à ce moment précis. Ils semblaient prêts à chavirer, marchant croche, sans direction précise, à rire comme deux débiles finis. Je leur envoyai la main et ils me reconnurent aussitôt, malgré leur défaillance d'alcooliques. Ils se dirigèrent vers moi lorsque Alice remarqua la présence du connard, qui était resté avec un de ses ami, à zieuter l'action autour d'eux. Un énorme sourire jaillit sur le visage de ma meilleure amie et elle le pointa, criant des âneries, se faisant remarquer, surtout par le concerné.

« BELLA, BELLAAAAA. C'EST LUI. »

Je me calai d'avantage contre le banc, cherchant à disparaître du mieux de mes capacités. Une humiliation pire que celle-là? Nommez-les. Je ne pourrais en trouver une à la seconde précise. Le bellâtre -méprisable- se retourna vers eux, redevenu de glace, du moins, selon moi. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Jasper entama une tentative de réconciliation qui n'avait rien de bien réussie. Il s'avança vers la montagne de muscles, à savoir l'ami du détestable mannequin, pour se tenir, mais la bouée humaine préféra rire de lui et il se tassa. Jasper manqua sa cible, chuta légèrement mais parvint tout de même à ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Il leva le bras vers le ciel, cherchant ses mots et sembla enfin trouver lorsque son regard pétilla de fierté.

« Tous pour un et... un pour tous! Cessons de faire la guerre mes... chers frères.

-Ce qu'il essaie de dire c'est... AIMONS-NOUS LES UNS LES AUTRES.

-Mais avec des condoms, oui oui... poursuivit Jasper en contemplant mon amie avec gourmandise.

-Pas si on se connaît déjà... HEN JASPER.

-Oui chérie, oui chérie. »

Je zieutai de nouveau le pichet. L'alcool avait des pouvoirs amnésiques, du moins, c'est ce que m'avait toujours dit Jacob. J'attrapai le contenant et bus, bus, bus. Le goût âcre prit toute la place, de ma bouche à mon cerveau, mais une chaleur réconfortante vint m'englober. J'eus envie de me lever pour les envoyer promener mais trouvai la force nécessaire pour me contrôler. L'idiot était complètement hilare, c'est ce que je remarquai lorsque je daignai enfin le regarder. Il se frappait les cuisses, riait à gorge déployée, tout cela sans arrêter mes deux colocataires qui étaient tout à fait prêts à poursuivre dans cette lignée qui leur semblait tout à fait philosophique. J'eus honte. J'avalai encore un peu de bière. La saveur ne me faisait même plus grimacer. Même que... la sensation que je ressentais était plutôt agréable. Un maigre sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je décidai de me foutre de la situation. Si je devais paraître folle devant ce fantasme ambulant – mais vraiment très con – c'est que ça devait arriver. Alice, maintenant collée telle une sangsue sur son amoureux de service, reprit son discours enflammé.

« Tu sais... Monsieur... Monsieur connard... Ça a bouleversé mon amie, là, elle cria cette vérité en me pointant d'un ongle parfaitement manucuré. Ça l'a bou-le-ver-sée que tu sois aussi... cruel. Elle est pas habitée, elle, de se faire rejeter ouvertement... Même que d'habitude... tout le monde s'en fout! Elle passe inaperçue et... ça lui suffit! Mais toi... toi, non! T'as voulu que la Terre entière sache que... que tu la déteste pour... rien! Et... je suis sa meilleure amie, je... je vais pas laisser passer ça! Si... si tu recommences... je vais... je vais... t'arracher les couilles! »

Jasper avait resserré son étreinte contre sa blonde, lui murmurant de se calmer. Fallait lui donner ça à mon ami, même ivre, il savait réconforter les gens. De son côté, l'autre connard de première s'esclaffait. J'avais peur pour sa gorge ou pour ses yeux, l'une ou l'autre allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre... J'éclatai de rire moi aussi, imaginant les yeux magnifiques de ce colosse s'éjecter, pour rouler sur le sol et se faire écraser. Personne ne sembla remarquer mon brusque revirement d'humeur sauf le concerné, encore, qui m'observa avec un intérêt curieux. Bah. Une folle, c'est rare qu'on en rencontre à un bar. Ou peut-être était-il trop accoutumé? Alice décida que la trêve était faite lorsqu'elle se déprit du câlin de Jasper pour crier de nouveau, la troisième fois pour être exacte:

« TOURNÉE GÉNÉRALE, C'EST MOI QUI PAIE. »

Un rugissement sonore s'éleva dans le bar. Tous les étudiants crièrent, levèrent les bras, lui montrant leur admiration -bien éphémère-. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers l'idiot, qui avait esquissé un sourire. Son regard était fier, elle avait un plan.

« Tu peux t'asseoir à notre table si tu veux. Je vais acheter une bouteille de Jack. »

Il y avait un tel désir de se venger ou d'apprendre à le connaître ou je ne sais trop... Mais il ne put refuser. Moi. J'étais encore assise, spectatrice de cette aventure incroyable ou pitoyable, peut-être les deux. J'attrapai de nouveau le pichet pour boire quand Jasper se précipita pour m'arrêter. Son regard était offusqué, sa bouche cloîtrée dans une mimique d'étonnement. Il passa son regard de la bière à moi. On se serait cru dans un « Trouvez l'erreur ». Il dut voir que j'étais offensée car il lâcha ma main et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Bella... Tu bois de la bière... C'est bizarre.

-Pourquoi? J'ai 19 ans, je fais ce que je veux! lui balançai-je en déposant le pichet.

-Oui mais tu as toujours détestée ça.

-Je sais... Mais il y a juste les fous qui changent pas d'idée.

-Ouais... »

Malaise. Il n'y avait presque jamais de malaise entre nous. Le seul dont je me souvenais, c'était quand il m'avait annoncé être amoureux de moi depuis la maternelle. Mais nous avions 12 ans. Être timide entre amis, c'était normal. À 19 ans, ça l'était un peu moins... Je cherchai une discussion, n'importe quoi pour démolir l'iceberg qui nous séparait en ce moment. Était-il déçu de moi? Alice, un peu plus loin, était en grand débat avec le connard et son ami footballeur. Le sujet m'était inconnu mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais que Jasper se sente bien. Là, son teint avait tourné au vert et il fixait le vide. Les deux débiles, vous savez, les armoires à glace qui m'étouffaient tantôt, revinrent avec deux bouteilles de vodka et s'assirent en face de moi. Ils souriaient. Un rictus machiavélique. Je voulus reculer mais j'étais déjà adossée à la banquette. L'alcool que j'avais ingurgité tournait dans ma tête. Je ne remarquai même pas mon amie qui reprit place à côté de Jasper, toujours en discussion avec le présumé mannequin et son ami le sportif.

« Bella... boit de l'alcool! s'écria Jasper en prenant brusquement la main de sa compagne. Est-ce que tu peux le croire?

-Si elle en boit, alors elle va goûter à ma recette secrète! »

Jamais je ne vis un tel air victorieux sur son visage. Ma naine d'amie avait décidé de me faire mourir sans doute ou de me saouler, ce qui était plus probable. Elle attrapa la vodka, la bière et un verre. Moitié-moitié me sembla-t-il. Alice hurla à une serveuse qui passait par là qu'elle achèterait du jus d'ananas, de la grenadine, des morceaux d'orange et de la menthe, mais rendue là, mes oreilles avaient effectué un blocus pour que je ne puisse plus écouter. Les footballeurs avaient entamé leur alcool avec la conviction mûre qu'ils seraient les plus saouls de la place. Après un rapide balayage de l'endroit, je me dis qu'ils avaient beaucoup de rattrapage à faire et je me sentis mal pour eux. Mais ils semblaient heureux avec leurs ambitions idiotes, alors je cessai les remords pour mieux me préparer mentalement à cet assaut. La serveuse revint, déposant sur la table le nécessaire que mon amie venait d'acheter, le tout en prenant bien le temps de se pencher pour montrer sa ravissante chirurgie mammaire en direction du beau mec -encore connard à mes yeux- qui ne broncha pas.

Même qu'il leva la tête pour mieux la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune femme, ravie, allait prendre une pose sensuelle lorsqu'il la coupa dans son élan en la dardant de cette même douche froide qu'il m'avait octroyé. Je me sentis mal pour elle. Je savais très bien la douleur intérieure que l'on pouvait ressentir en vivant un tel rejet. Pauvre fille... Mais elle tenta de garder contenance. Devenant froide, la serveuse nous souhaita de passer une belle soirée et elle partit, ondulant des hanches dans un dernier espoir de conquérir cet homme qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. L'un de ses amis, lui, avait été happé par ce simple jeu de séduction et il continua de l'observer, même lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau derrière le comptoir du bar. En un symbolique « Hallelujah », il leva son verre haut dans les airs et le vida d'un trait.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as jeté elle est... hot.

-Bah, j'ai déjà vu mieux, fit-il en baissant le regard.

-On dit ça, on dit ça. »

Je remarquai qu'il semblait anéanti par quelque chose. Je n'aurais pu définir quoi. Soudain, il me parut bien plus vulnérable que je ne l'avais pensé au départ. Peut-être pourrais-je remplacer le terme « connard » par « imbécile », qui était moins violent et insultant. Alice, qui concoctait encore sa mixture étrange poussa un espèce de glapissement de satisfaction qui attira l'attention de tout le monde autour de la table. Ils regardèrent le verre, qui ressemblait à un marais mélangé avec du vomis de licorne. Je poussai un soupir de désespoir. Quelque chose me disait que je serais forcée de boire cette cochonnerie, sinon ma vie serait en péril. Mon amie poussa le breuvage en ma direction et j'esquissai une mimique de dégoût. Tous les gars me fixaient, sans doute envieux de ce que j'allais boire. Jasper esquissa un rictus en me regardant: lui aussi était passé par là, lui savait l'horreur que je m'apprêtais à ingurgiter. Il me fit une petite tape dans le dos alors qu'Alice m'incitait du regard à y goûter.

« Allez, fais une grande fille de toi. »

La remarque venait du magnifique imbécile. Je le défiai de me voir faillir, tout cela seulement à l'aide de mes yeux, pris le verre et calai au complet le liquide. La table n'était plus vraiment une table. Un mal de tête terrible me prit. Je me sentais clouée sur place, anéantie par la force spectaculaire de l'alcool. Le mal de cœur apparut presque aussitôt. Je me sentais idiote, stupide, d'avoir cédé à un jeu aussi débile. À côté de moi, j'entendais les gloussements d'Alice qui était si fière de moi. Je les avais tous impressionné et ils emplirent, un à un, des verres de vodka qu'ils avancèrent devant moi. Un autre désir devint plus fort. Je voulais oublier mon mal de tête. Jacob m'avait toujours dit que de boire faisait oublier... J'attrapai les shooter et les engloutit. Ma meilleure amie tapait dans ses mains, visiblement trop heureuse de me voir devenir l'une des leur.

La suite, je ne pourrais clairement en parler car au bout du 3e petit verre de vodka, j'en vins à perdre des bouts de ma soirée. Je me souvenais de la voix d'Alice qui commandait des tournées générales, les rugissements, les verres qui s'entassaient devant moi tels les réceptacles de mon malheur. Une masse compacte de joueurs de football et de meneuses de claques s'était amassée autour de nous, buvant à même nos pichets, à même nos mélanges dégueulasses. Tout ce qui apparaissait dans mon esprit, c'était le liquide illuminé de lumière de néons multicolore, c'était ensuite, la table pleine de shooter vides. Ensuite, le noir total. Flou. Gommage de traits. Perte de mémoire.

* * *

Réveil brutal. Morbide. Mortel. La tête qui roule d'un côté, pour échapper au soleil. Envoyer chier le réveil matin qui ne cesse jamais de sonner, dans un tourbillon de bruit discordant et désagréable. Je me levai bien malgré moi, cherchant un repaire dans la pièce. Bon, j'étais chez moi. J'avais mainte fois entendu des histoires de brosses où des jeunes se retrouvaient dans un autre pays, décousus, volés pour don d'organe. Souvent au Mexique. La pensée que je n'avais pas été attaquée, dépouillée, me rassura un peu. Quant au reste... Peut-être avais-je été violée. Peut-être m'avait-on poignardée. Peut-être étions-nous en 2024 et que je sortais d'un coma. Je ne savais plus rien.

Mon cellulaire sonna. Je crois que j'eus envie d'envoyer la table de chevet contre le mur. Mais il m'aurait fallu de la force, de la volonté, choses dont je manquais cruellement. Je palpai mes couvertures et les reniflai. Elles ne sentaient pas le vomi. Je me félicitai mentalement d'être parvenue à me contenir, du moins, à ne pas m'évider les entrailles ailleurs qu'en un endroit approprié. Je tentai de nouveau de me lever. Un mal de cœur titanesque me força à m'étendre de nouveau. J'allais faire l'étoile lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Effrayée, croyant que j'aurais pu enfreindre la seule règle que je m'étais imposée... Je me retournai, un œil fermé, espérant ne pas être trop déçue de moi même.

« Jasper! »

Mon cri le fit grogner. Il plaça son bras devant ses yeux, voulant oublier que le matin s'était levé. Une vague de remords planait sur moi. Avais-je... avec le chum de ma meilleure amie? Moi, la vierge Sainte-Nitouche? Pleurer serait une belle façon d'exorciser mon mal. J'avais mal, là, dans la poitrine, juste à l'endroit du cœur. Mal d'être aussi conne. Jasper grogna de plus belle quand je le secouai. Il devait se réveiller, il devait me dire ce que j'avais fait de mon être durant cette soirée... Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était d'avoir ingurgité trop d'alcool... beaucoup trop. Je me massai les tempes en continuant de l'appeler. Je l'aurais par l'usure mais je me tannais moi-même. Enfin, il me regarda, retirant son bras et prenant son air le plus buté, le plus bête.

« Quoi? Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as besoin de moi à cette heure là?

-Je me souviens de rien, Jasper. RIEN. »

Même mon propre cri me faisait souffrir. Je plissai les yeux, pensant que cela ferait diminuer la douleur. Il poussa un petit rire mais ferma les yeux ensuite, cela aussi lui faisait mal que moi. Bouger la moindre parcelle de notre corps deviendrait une difficulté agrandie.

« Bella, tu savais que c'est ça vivre une brosse?

-Je pensais que... que tout le monde exagérait.

-Non. »

Tous les deux, nous étions couchés sur le dos à fixer le plafond. J'allais lui demander encore une fois ce qui s'était passé lorsque mon cellulaire sonna de nouveau. Exaspérée, je l'attrapai pour regarder qui m'appelait à une heure aussi terrible. Le nom ne me dit rien. Frustrée je balançai mon téléphone sur le tapis, rouspétant contre la vie.

« C'était qui? demanda Jasper d'un ton de voix compatissant.

-Un dénommé Emmett. C'est qui ça de toute manière? »

Et mon ami pouffa de rire devant mon air le plus incrédule.

* * *

**Bon bon. Dites-moi si vous êtes satisfaits de cette suite. :) J'ai toujours l'impression que ce que je poste c'est plutôt moyen, mais bon. Nous sommes d'éternels insatisfaits, nous les auteurs. haha. Merci encore de me lire! Ça me fait plaisir. :)**


	4. Liquid confidence

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. **

Je vous ai vite écris ça, n'est-ce pas? Haha. C'était ma fête hier, donc j'avais congé, et j'ai terminé le chapitre en matinée avant de passer du temps avec mes amis. :) Bref! J'espère que ça vous plaira et merci de me lire! Ah et... petit PS: la fiction est mis sous Romance/Dramatique, car elle contiendra son lot de tristesse aussi mais je la veux un peu humoristique tout de même. Bon, j'ai fini de parler! Haha.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Il n'avait pas cessé de rigoler. Pas une seconde. Depuis que j'avais annoncé qu'un inconnu m'avait appelé, deux fois plutôt qu'une, sur mon cellulaire sans que je me souvienne de qui il s'agissait. Jasper rugissait de contentement. J'eus envie de le brasser, de le frapper, pour qu'il régurgite un peu tout cet alcool qui le rendait trop amnésique pour qu'il me donne des détails sur la soirée d'hier. Je soupirai de nouveau, m'allongeant sur le dos et attendant surtout qu'il cesse de s'esclaffer. Mon meilleur ami toussota encore quelques fois puis inspira, redevenu calme.

« Bella, sincèrement. _Ça _c'était hilarant.

-Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Un inconnu du nom de Emmett me téléphone à des heures pas possible et tu trouves ça drôle, je...

-Ce qui est drôle, c'est que tu ne te souviennes pas c'est qui! me coupa-t-il en retenant de nouveau un éclatement impromptu au niveau de sa rate.

-Bon. Tu vas finir par me dire c'est qui, espèce de taré?

-Disons seulement que tu le trouvais beau hier soir... »

La fatalité apparut sous mes yeux. Non. Pas lui! J'espérai du plus profond de ma conscience maintenant revenue que ce n'était pas le connard. L'alcool ne pouvait pas m'avoir enlevé toute timidité? En temps normal, je ne me serais même pas approchée à moins de 3 mètres de lui... La mimique rieuse de mon ami en disait long sur ce qu'il me cachait. Si ce n'était pas le mannequin Malibu style, ce devait être pire. Parce que sincèrement, je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait le moindre mouvement de séduction envers quiconque. Même en 2e année je n'osais pas aller vers les garçons qui me plaisaient. Le minuscule rictus que Jasper arborait s'agrandit d'avantage lorsqu'il me vit réfléchir, tenter de me souvenir du moindre morceau cohérent de l'action s'étant passée au bar. Il éclata de rire.

« Tu te souviens _vraiment_ pas qui est Emmett? »

Devant mon air incrédule et déboussolé, il cessa de me ridiculiser amicalement et me prit dans ses bras. Sa main caressait mes cheveux dans un geste tendre que nous échangions souvent: surtout après les ruptures de Jasper ou mes déboires amoureux imaginaires. Je le repoussai en ne lâchant pas ses yeux du regard. S'il ne crachait pas le morceau dans la minute, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de l'étouffer avec mon oreiller. Il comprit le message et se crispa. Étions-nous ridicules? Plus que cela, nous avions l'air débiles!

« Bon. Emmett c'est le connard. »

Merde. Mourir était une bonne solution.

« Je me souviens vraiment pas de tout mais... vous avez échangé vos numéro de téléphone et dansé un peu. Le reste... tu demanderas à Alice. Après la troisième tournée de Jack Daniel, j'ai perdu le fil.

-Trois... tournées? je manquai de m'étrangler en répétant ces mots.

-De Jack. Parce que après, les footballeurs ont riposté avec des tournées de bière, puis de Sex on the Beach et de je sais pas quoi à la menthe et... Eurk. Ça remonte.

-Je sais bien qu'Alice est riche et qu'elle a une carte platine à sa disposition mais... Dépenser autant pour de l'alcool?

-Je sais, je sais. Elle est trop généreuse. »

Cette phrase se termina par un rire de connivence. Vraiment. Vous connaissez l'expression « riche comme Crésus »? Cela représentait bien mon amie. Son père était dirigeant d'une chaîne de restaurants de tacos et sa mère avait démarré une entreprise de cosmétiques intelligents, équitable et tout le flafla. Elle ne manquait jamais de rien, portait toujours les dernières collections en plus de se permettre des dépenses inutiles comme des centaines de dollars dans un club miteux de Phœnix. Le pire: ses parents ne regarderaient même pas la dépense. Ils s'en foutaient! Charlie m'aurait crucifié si j'avais placé le moindre cent pour des conneries du genre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice débarqua dans la chambre, les doigts sur les tempes et maudissant la Terre entière. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir un radar à discussions sur elle.

« Putain de brosse à la con!

-Oui, grognai-je pour la soutenir.

-Bella! »

Elle sembla me voir pour la première fois. Un sourire éclatant défigurait son adorable visage et je me demandai si elle n'avait pas un service à me demander à cette foutue heure matinale. Mon amie sauta sur moi, me serrant assez violemment contre elle en poussant des cris de joie.

« Je t'ai saoulé Bella, je t'ai saoulé! Ah, je suis tellement fière.

-Oui, oui, c'est bon... J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler Alice.

-Comme quoi? »

Je dardai un regard se voulant méprisant vers mon téléphone mais ne put retenir mon anxiété de prendre le dessus. J'avais sincèrement peur des gestes que j'avais pu poser hier soir. Peut-être même avais-je enfreint mes propres règles, chose que je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Mon amie remarqua le changement radical d'expression dans mon visage et continua de m'entourer de ses bras, encore plus fort si cela était possible. Elle aussi me caressa les cheveux en promettant d'acheter de la crème glacée si cela la pardonnerait de m'avoir donné ma première gueule de bois. À côté, Jasper regardait la scène, approuvant ou souriant. Nous étions si soudés ensemble que cela aurait été impossible de nous séparer. Il ne manquait que Jacob et la matinée aurait été parfaite. Un cercle d'amis, unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alice, voyant que je ne réagissais pas, me lâcha pour sonder mes yeux. Elle lisait en moi comme en un livre ouvert.

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, fit-elle en me pointant du doigt. T'es mieux de le dire sinon je vais te torture pour le savoir.

-Elle ne se souvenait pas de Emmett! »

Souffleur de répliques. Jasper était visiblement fier d'avoir l'exclusivité de cette annonce. Ma meilleure amie resta stoïque un instant avant de pouffer de rire. Traîtres. Ils étaient des traîtres.

« Bella... C'est le signe que tu as trop consommé, ça.

-C'est la faute à qui?

-Oui, bon, peut-être, mais... Tu me donneras raison quand tu entendras ce que j'ai à te raconter.

-Je veux même pas le savoir, répliquai-je en imaginant trop bien ce que j'avais pu faire.

-Ce n'est rien de grave ma chérie. Tu ne l'as même pas embrassé. En tout cas, pas au club...

-Comment ça? Il y a eu un après-club? m'écriai-je en me laissant tomber sur le dos. Je suis une folle. Une folle qui n'aime pas la vie. Je suis la honte de ma famille et merde...

-Tu exagères un peu. Tu étais saoule et tout le monde l'a déjà fait, murmura Jasper en m'encourageant du regard. Et puis, je voudrais pas te stresser, mais il faudrait bien que tu le rappelles...

-Il l'a appelé? Oh mon dieu! »

Ce n'était même plus de la fierté, c'était bien plus que ça. Alice sauta à même le sol, arrachant le cellulaire de sa fonction de décor machiavélique et le prit de force. Elle cherchait sans doute la preuve de ce que Jasper avait avancé. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut, mon amie s'était mise à pousser de petits glapissements en montrant fièrement le nom de Emmett à tous. J'esquissai une mine un peu découragée.

« Plan de match de filles. Jasper, tu sors.

-Hey! C'est moi qui t'as vendu la mèche!

-Je m'en fous. Les filles sont les seules personnes capables de préparer un plan de match décisif. Les hommes s'empêtrent dans les détails, vociféra mon amie en s'approchant pour embrasser son amoureux.

-C'est ça! Et la psychologie masculine, tu en fais quoi?

-Pas grand chose. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche avant de pointer la porte, un sourire terrifiant étirant ses lèvres. Jasper abdiqua et se leva, soudainement étourdi par un relent de boisson. Il marcha à petite vitesse vers la cuisine où je l'entendis ouvrir la bouilloire. Du café: ce serait un petit paradis en ce matin d'horrible gueule de bois. Dès qu'il ne fut plus en vue, ma meilleure amie m'attrapa le bras pour que je me couche sur le ventre, à ses côtés. Devant nous, le téléphone semblait le plus grand ennemi du monde.

« Bella, tu dois me répondre sincèrement. »

J'avais peur. Répondre sincèrement, c'était se tremper dans un baril d'eau bouillante et d'en ressortir grandement blessée. Alice n'oubliait jamais une confidence. En plus, elle ferait tout pour réaliser notre moindre souhait. Même si cela signifiait attendre des heures dans un banc de neige sans manteau. Elle était folle et je l'aimais aussi à la folie. Mon amie attendait que j'acquiesce, ce que je fis, bourrelée de remords. Je me doutais de la question qui se pointait. Je me doutais du débat qui s'enclencherait. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi répondre. Car j'étais moi-même perdue dans ce dédale de brouillard qui s'épaississait à mesure que je me posais des questions.

« Est-ce que Emmett te plaît? »

Coup de poignard dans la trachée. J'avais besoin d'air.

« Je... sais pas.

-Oui, tu le sais, grande niaise! Tu le dévorais du regard. T'étais tellement saoule, t'avais juste envie de te le faire.

-Dis pas des saloperies du genre... implorai-je en fermant les yeux, moyen idiot.

-Bella! Tu écris des romans Harlequin depuis que tu as 14 ans! Tu écris des scènes de baise dignes des plus grands films érotiques féminins de la décennie et tu serais gênée d'avoir des pulsions?

-Je n'écris pas de scènes érotiques!

-Oh, tu écrivais alors! C'est vrai que je ne te vois plus travailler sur ton roman depuis que tu es ici... »

Coincée. Pourquoi remarquait-elle tout? Jasper n'avait jamais soufflé mot sur ça. Il savait pourtant que mon inspiration était asséchée, que je me mourrais sans écrire mais que je crevais d'avantage parce que mes phrases et ma syntaxe étaient devenues de la merde. Je baissai la tête, ne voulant pas croiser sa mine désapprobatrice. Elle croyait en moi, même si mon style littéraire ne lui plaisait pas. Alice avait même proposé de me financer, pour que je sois publiée. J'avais toujours refusé. Je ne voulais pas de charité, pas de pitié. Si je devais devenir riche, ce serait par chance et par talent. L'argent ne régirait pas mon univers. Mon amie posa sa main contre mon bras, cherchant mon attention.

« Je ne te ferai pas de reproches mais tu devrais continuer d'écrire. Tu as du talent. Et ça, c'est pas tout le monde qui peut s'en vanter.

-Peut-être.

-Bon. Tu ne veux pas parler d'Emmett, tu ne veux pas parler de ton roman... Il sert à quoi notre plan de match de filles? »

J'éclatai de rire en encerclant mes bras autour de son cou.

« On peut parler du connard si tu veux, fis-je à mi-voix.

-Alors, tu vas le rappeler?

-Je sais même pas pourquoi lui m'a téléphoné.

-Est-ce qu'il a laissé un message? »

Je m'activai pour constater que oui. Je hochai la tête en silence, le corps bouillonnant d'espoir. Curieusement, cette histoire m'emballait. Il y avait un magnétisme animal autour de Monsieur-mannequin-Malibu... ou... Emmett... Ça me faisait bizarre d'imaginer son visage et de l'associer avec un nom. Elle m'arracha presque le cellulaire pour tendre l'oreille et écouter sa voix rieuse, qui racontait je-ne-sais-quoi. Une part en moi espéra qu'il voulait me revoir. Je repensai à son corps finement ciselé et parfaitement habillé de son chandail blanc: j'eus des frissons. Peut-être me plaisait-il, un peu.

« Oh, fit-elle en déposant le téléphone sur le lit.

-Quoi? »

J'étais pendue à ses lèvres, accrochée aux moindres mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer. Mes yeux durent s'écarquiller car elle éclata de rire.

« Excites-toi pas Bella, il raconte pas grand chose. Juste que tu as oublié ton sac à main dans sa voiture. »

Oh mon dieu. J'avais visité sa voiture? Un pressentiment étrange me dit que j'en aurais beaucoup à demander à Emmett... Peut-être serait-il le seul à pouvoir me renseigner sur mes gestes, à moins qu'il n'ait été aussi saoul que moi. Mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais. Un plan de match de filles serait absolument nécessaire. Entre autre pour résoudre cette grande question que toute femme voyait comme l'Everest à surmonter: quoi porter?

* * *

Je devais le retrouver au parc proche de l'Université, endroit qu'il m'avait dit aimer pour sa quiétude. Sa voix était douce au téléphone. Il riait beaucoup. Je ne me souvenais précisément de lui que comme le connard m'ayant jeté un regard noir il y a de cela quelques semaines. Aussi bien dire une éternité... Mes mains tremblaient alors que je garai ma voiture tout près, d'ici je voyais les silhouettes noircies de couples allongés sous les arbres. J'avais le sentiment que la vie ne pouvait qu'être belle en-dessous de cette verdure chatoyante de soleil. En sortant de la voiture, je sentis mes entrailles se serrer. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, pas du tout même. Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'est qu'il avait des amis footballeurs et des standards élevés au point de rejeter les serveuses sexy. Derrière moi, j'entendis quelqu'un prononcer mon nom et il m'envoya la main. En moins de deux, il m'avait rejoint, un large sourire illuminant ses traits.

« Salut Bella. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui? »

C'est ça, ris. Tu sais très bien que mon crâne hurle 9-1-1 depuis ce matin. Tu peux te foutre de ma gueule, toi. Ton visage est aussi parfait que la veille. Je le maudissais intérieurement, autant que je me sentais attirée vers lui contre toute attente. Je baissai le regard et vit qu'il tenait dans sa main mon sac à main. Aussi bien dire, ce qui en reste. La ganse était presque arrachée et le tissus avait disparu à plusieurs endroits. Je regardai, incrédule, la décomposition de ma seule sacoche, en cherchant les raisons possibles de ce carnage. Le regard rieur qu'il me décocha me fit comprendre qu'il avait deviné que je ne me souvenais de rien. Il eut la même réaction que mes deux amis, c'est-à-dire, qu'il se mit à rire en me contemplant de ses yeux doux.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien?

-Tu sais que c'est la troisième fois que j'entends ça aujourd'hui?

-Désolé de ne pas être original. Tu veux que je te raconte un peu ou...?

-Je crois que, éventuellement, ce serait bien que je sache ce qui s'est passé. Je commence à trouver que je ressemble aux gars dans le film « The Hangover ».

-Au moins tu n'avais pas un tigre dans ta salle de bain. »

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de pointer un carré de pelouse qui semblait tout à fait inhabité. J'acquiesçai, cherchant à paraître confiante alors que j'étais intérieurement chancelante.

* * *

**POV Emmett**

Je m'étais réveillé ce matin avec un corps à mes côtés. Une cliente de dernière minute, que j'avais repêché au coin de l'église. Elle était ordinaire. Joli visage mais empâté par l'âge. Belle dentition mais jaunie par la cigarette. Un corps mince mais une poitrine pendante. Une antithèse qui m'avait dégoûté l'espace d'un instant. J'étais assez professionnel pour le cacher. Et puis, il me suffisait de penser à Rosalie, plutôt qu'à celle qui se trouvait sous, ou au-dessus, de moi. Je revoyais les boucles blondes de mon amante, de celle avec qui j'aurais voulu des enfants. Aussitôt, un baume se portait à mon cœur et je parvenais à oublier le dégoût, cette horrible sensation qui m'enserrait la gorge.

Je détestais mon travail mais j'étais bon là-dedans. Pourquoi arrêter? C'était payant. Surtout lorsque je repêchais des femmes d'âge mûr, qui me comblaient de pourboire pour mon joli corps. Je souriais vaguement en leur disant « Au Revoir » et elles reprenaient leur voiture, souvent des Mercedes, pour retrouver un quotidien aussi néfaste qu'un poison. Je les connaissais par-cœur ces femmes et elles n'étaient digne d'aucun intérêt. J'avais envie de me lever, sortir de ce nuage d'odeurs sexuelles qui m'engourdissaient le cerveau. Je retirai son bras de ma taille, repris mon boxer au sol et m'assis sur le petit banc. Une de plus qui avait voulu que ça se passe chez moi. Je détestais qu'elles voient ma décoration, mes meubles, ma vie, mais elles payaient plus cher pour ça. Alors je cédais.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se leva, me cherchant du regard. Certaines demandaient un extra, comme dormir avec moi. Cela faisait un trois-cent dollars de plus. D'autres voulaient une dernière baise avant de partir: je demandais temps double. Si cela pouvait les dissuader, je me sentais plus libre. Cette aura qu'elles avaient toutes me levait le cœur. Les garder à mes côtés, ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de minutes de plus devenait un Enfer. Elle me rejoint donc, posant sa main contre mon épaule pour entamer un massage. Je me laissai faire en silence, fixant encore la vue que m'offrait ma fenêtre.

« Je vais y aller mon chou. »

Je hochai la tête, content qu'elle ne fasse ni de crise ni de départ déchirant. Certaines m'auraient payé une chambre à perpétuité sur leur yacht si j'avais accepté de coucher avec elles tous les soirs. Des folles, j'en voyais souvent. Heureusement, cette cliente ne posa aucun problème. Se rhabillant en vitesse, elle me remercia pour la nuit, déposa de l'argent fraîchement imprimé et sortit. Je la regardai faire vrombir le moteur de sa BMW, rêveur. J'avais toujours désiré conduire de telles voitures, sans jamais me le permettre. Pour aujourd'hui, j'eus presque envie d'en louer une. Quelque chose en moi m'appelait à concrétiser certains désirs que j'avais toujours étouffés.

Je choisis une chemise au hasard, ça tomba sur celle à carreaux, et des jeans foncés. J'attrapai le Fedora qui traînait sur une commode et pris les clés de ma vieille Toyota. J'étais assis sur le siège lorsque je remarquai le sac à main de Bella, qui l'avait visiblement oublié sur son siège lorsque je l'avais reconduis. Des flash de la soirée me revinrent en tête et j'esquissai un petit sourire. Il était assez tôt... Mais je décidai de l'appeler quand même. Curieusement, une onde de stress me secoua.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Il avait retiré sa chemise, à cause de la chaleur, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Mais je ne le croyais pas. Pour me montrer son ventre à se damner, pour que je vois son parfait bronzage, pour que j'observe l'absence de poils mais pas à cause de la chaleur. Moi qui avait toujours chaud, je conservai mon cardigan sans ronchonner. Nous étions donc allongés dans l'herbe, à regarder le soleil qui faisait brunir les peaux. Nous ne disions rien. Personnellement, j'étais mal à l'aise, mais je ne savais pas pour lui. Je fermai les yeux, espérant que je me réveillerais, aux côtés de Jacob qui me raconterait encore ses déboires avec la gente féminine. Mais Emmett était bien présent, en chair et en os, pas près de partir non plus. Avais-je peur? Sans doute.

« C'était une drôle de soirée, hier... fit-il d'une voix incertaine. Mais j'ai appris à vous connaître, tes amis et toi. Ça c'était bien.

-Je me souvenais même pas de ton nom ce matin. »

Une grimace étira sa bouche.

« C'est pas contre toi! C'était la première fois que je buvais...

-J'avais cru comprendre, répondit Emmett en reprenant son air rieur. Mais c'est pas plus grave. J'ai viré des brosses pire que ça avant. Mais j'ai changé.

-Est-ce... est-ce que tu veux me parler un peu de la soirée d'hier?

-Ça te stresse tant que ça?

-Oui. Je me souviens de rien. Et c'est assez épeurant comme sentiment d'avoir un trou noir dans le cerveau.

-Je peux comprendre. »

Il essaya d'attraper mon regard mais je déviai mes yeux. J'étais intimidée par lui. Ça ne sembla pas le déranger le moins du monde. Il continua de m'observer, sachant que j'en avais conscience, même si je feignais le contraire. Autour de nous, les femmes s'arrêtaient pour le regarder. Je pouvais me mettre dans leur situation. Avec de tels attributs et un tel style, dur de ne pas couper court à sa marche pour croquer sur le vif un dieu grec. Emmett semblait ne pas le remarquer, il n'accordait d'importance qu'à notre discussion. Comment en était-il capable?

« Je te rassure, on n'a rien fait. »

Ouf. Oh mon dieu.

« Mais on a discuté longtemps, tu as beaucoup parlé de toi, _beaucoup_. Je crois que je connais ton histoire de l'enfance à l'adolescence dans les moindres détails. Mais ça me déplaît pas, j'aime découvrir les autres. Tu as aussi vomi dans un buisson, plusieurs fois, mais c'est mon voisin qui travaille pour la ville et qui donne des contraventions, donc ça me dérange pas. En fait, on a surtout beaucoup parlé. Et je t'ai rassuré quand tu as entamé ton premier bad-trip à vie. »

Il se mit à rire et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Des frissons me secouèrent et il sembla surpris, mais il ne cessa pas ce contact qui me tétanisait tout en me rendant fière. Étais-je bipolaire ou...?

« J'aimerais ça qu'on refasse une soirée comme ça mais que tu t'en souviennes. Ça me ferait même vraiment plaisir. Tu es vraiment une personne intéressante, Bella. »

* * *

**Est-ce que ça vous a plu? Laissez-le moi savoir! :) Et merci de me lire!**


	5. Do you want to burn the city with me

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir poster avant aujourd'hui, cela fait un peu moins d'un an que je n'ai rien ajouté. Comme dit sur mon autre fiction, j'ai vécu des épreuves très difficiles et je commence à reprendre de nouveau l'écriture que j'avais complètement lâché. À l'avenir pour m'aider à écrire plus vites, les suites seront plus courtes, de beaucoup raccourcies, mais j'essaierai d'en poster deux par semaine. En espérant que la suite vous plaira. :)

* * *

Lorsqu'Emmett me déposa devant chez moi, je dus me pincer pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé._ Tu es vraiment une personne intéressante, Bella. _Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait me trouver, ce que cet espèce de mannequin bronzé avait pu voir alors que je n'étais que la fade petite Isabella de Forks, écrivant des romans pour oublier la réalité morne. J'insérai la clé et me retourna pour lui sourire une dernière fois, pénétrant mon appartement qui ne semblait pas le mien tant il était loin, très loin, dans ma mémoire. Je montai les escaliers en courant et rejoignis Jasper qui me regarda avec de grands yeux. Il était attablé devant une tasse de thé et le journal du matin. Venait-il juste de se réveiller de nouveau de sa brosse?

« Tu pourrais faire plus de bruit Bella l'éléphant, me taquina-t-il en pointant du menton la chaise à ses côtés.

-Monsieur le difficile, je vais m'abstenir.

-Allez. Alice dort encore et j'ai envie de te parler. »

J'esquissai le geste qu'il voulait, gagnant la chaise tout doucement à pas de souris. Je lui tirai la langue, heureuse de le retrouver car il me calmait. Mon ami de longue date prit une gorgé d'une breuvage chaud et posa ses yeux sur moi, ses mèches blondes tournoyant dans son front en dissimulant un peu ses beaux grands yeux.

« Je veux qu'on parle sérieusement, pas d'hystérie, pas d'alcool dans le sang, que de la vérité. Tu es d'accord?

-Oui, répondis-je même si cela m'effrayait un peu.

-Emmett t'intéresse-t-il même s'il a été froid au départ? »

Je ne sus que répondre, mon coeur battait un peu plus vite, ma tête tournait. Je me mordis la langue, cherchant une phrase à aligner sans succès.

« Bella. Je sais que c'est dur l'honnêteté.

-Oui. Oui, il m'intéresse. »

L'avouer me faisait l'effet d'un bloc de béton froid dans l'estomac, une corde nouée autour de mes entrailles me faisant couler à pic avec toute cette pierre trop lourde pour mon frêle corps.

« Je suis content que tu m'en parles, même si c'est qu'un peu. Tu sais, Alice le trouve vraiment sympa maintenant qu'elle a appris à le connaître un peu. Moi je ne me souviens plus trop bien, mais il était gentil avec toi, attentionné. Il a tenu tes cheveux quand tu as vomis, il t'a écouté lui raconter le mal que ça t'avait fait quand Edward a...

-Jasper, je ne veux pas m'aventurer là. Pas du tout, criai-je presque, surprise d'encore trembler au souvenir de ce que m'avait laissé en héritage cet ancien ami. Je ne savais pas que je lui en avais parlé... »

Sans savoir comment, des larmes fusèrent contre ma peau. Mes doigts cherchèrent à les dissimuler, mais elles arrivaient trop vites. De lourds cristaux s'échouaient le long de mes joues, mes cils s'engluaient, mon nez coulait et je ne parvins plus à aligner le moindre mot. Aussitôt, Jasper se leva et vint me serrer contre lui, caressant mes cheveux avec douceur. Il parlait, mais je n'entendais rien. Les images défilaient dans mon esprit, noires et précises. Je voulus qu'elles cessent alors je fronçai les sourcils, forçant le plus fort que je pouvais pour que plus jamais je ne le revois. Il m'avait fait sentir si seule, si idiote. Encore en sanglots, je me laissai aller dans la chaleur de mon ami, espérant effacer cette douleur interne qui ne cessait jamais de me consumer.

* * *

**P.O.V. Emmett**

Je déposai Bella rapidement en repensant au bel après-midi sous le soleil que j'avais passé avec elle. Cette fille, même si elle m'avait d'abord paru comme toutes les autres, se rapprochait un peu de moi. Tous deux nous avions soufferts, tous deux n'étions pas heureux. Elle ne se souvenait pas m'avoir tout raconté sur son passé tumultueux, je n'avais pas voulu le lui dire de peur qu'elle n'ait honte. Je fis démarrer la voiture car je voulais aller me changer. Ce soir, j'irais me faire quelques clients. Un maximum de quatre, c'est tout ce que j'accepterais. En passant devant le parc, j'esquissai un maigre sourire. Elle m'avait presque fait oublier Rosalie, l'espace d'un instant. Lors de quelques minutes, la silhouette gracile de cette femme magnifique ne m'avait plus torturé. Je n'avais plus revu ses cheveux étendus contre l'oreiller et sa main quêtant dans l'absence de mon corps.

J'inspirai pour faire partir un peu de ce mal qui m'enserrait la gorge dès que je m'arrêtais à penser à celle que j'aimais toujours. Presque arrivé chez moi, je remarquai un achalandage très particulier... Des voitures étaient arrêtées, de la fumée montait dans le ciel, un bruit de sirène. Je freinai brusquement, entendant aussitôt un concerto de Klaxons derrière moi. Cela m'avait rappelé un souvenir qui me faisait l'effet d'un jet d'acide dans la cage thoracique.

_Retour en arrière. _

_Un dernier client dans les toilettes du bar gay le plus réputé de la ville. Mon teint bronzé faisait sensation dans la communauté homosexuelle, du moins j'en avais l'impression, car je terminais mes soirées avec 5000 dollars au facile. Je déposai les nouveaux billets dans mon portefeuille que je glissai dans la poche avant de mon jeans. En sortant, je remarquai qu'un homme très gras et bâti attendait proche de ma voiture. À côté de lui, une forme jaune rappelant celle d'un bâton de baseball. _

_Instinctivement, je voulus reculer, mais le baraqué remarqua mon geste et s'approcha. Il brandit la batte en continuant de s'approcher, j'arrêtai de bouger sachant que je si je courais il en ferait de même et que peu importe mon choix, j'allais souffrir. _

_« Mon boss veut son argent. _

_-Quel argent? baragouinai-je, soudainement tétanisé. _

_-L'héroïne et la cocaïne. Tu avais demandé un sursit d'un mois. »_

_Avec tout ce que j'avais sniffé, normal que je ne me souvienne pas de ce petit arrangement... _

_« 15 000 ou tes rotules éclatent. À 10 000 ce sont les rotules et les bras. À 5000 les rotules, les bras, le ventre et je m'assure personnellement que tu saignes. »_

_Rapidement, j'essayai de calculer ce que j'avais fait ce soir et combien je traînais sur moi. _

_« Je n'ai que 6000 sur moi... fis-je d'une voix rauque et faible._

_-Trop peu. Tu sais ce qui t'attend. _

_-S'il-vous-plaît. J'ai besoin d'un sursit... J'ai... Ma conjointe est enceinte, nous avons acheté des produits pour le bébé... C'est là qu'est allé mon argent et dans le loyer, j'ai besoin de temps... _

_-Un mois, tu aurais pu t'en souvenir. »_

_Le noir se fit devant mes yeux lorsque je sentis les coups projetés contre mon corps. Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais à l'hôpital et la télévision jouait au poste des nouvelles. Un incendie majeur s'était propagé sur une rue ressemblant parfaitement à celle où je vivais avec Rosalie. Je remarquai alors les sous-titres. _

_**Jeune femme dans la vingtaine gravement blessée, elle est présentement à l'hôpital sous importante surveillance. Un délit de drogue aurait été la raison du feu car dans les cendres ont été tracées les initiales du grand mafieux Angelos Vito Santana. Toujours introuvable par la police malgré des recherches ardues de plusieurs années.**_

_À cet instant, je sus que j'avais, par mes conneries, causé la mort de mon amante, de mon coeur, de celle que j'avais toujours aimé. Si elle mourait, j'espérais seulement avoir la chance de la suivre moi aussi. _

_Retour au présent. _

Ce soir là, Rosalie avait perdu son bébé et moi, toute foi en ma propre âme.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre raccourci vous a quand même plu, il développe un peu la raison du mal de vivre des personnages, plus du côté d'Emmett en tout cas. Vos commentaires, vos critiques constructives, tout est accepté avec grand plaisir! :)


End file.
